What The Water Gave Me
by WolfKeeper101
Summary: Samantha Kanbara, Takuya's cousin, is quiet but timid, a bomb WAITING to go off. She never snaps (except at Takuya) causing the anger to build. As she's called to her destiny in the Digital World, she learn's about herself and the others. But what value is she to Cherubimon and his Warriors?
1. YOUR Destiny!

**_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road,_**

**_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go,_**

**_So make the best of this test and don't ask why,_**

**_It's not a question but a lesson learned in time,_**

**_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life…_**

My hands strummed but my mind was in control. My mouth opened so the words would come out. When I played, the world went away. My live, my problems, hell, even myself. My feelings went numb along with body as my brain took over. When I start the song, I don't realize it's over until I sing the last word.

"Samantha Kanbara."

I stopped strumming, being sucked out of the lyrics. I looked over at my desk that had my beeping phone on top. I rolled my eyes, "Ugg, why can't people _ever_ leave me alone!"

Sam laid the guitar flat on the blue sheets of her bed. She walked over barefoot to the annoying phone and unplugged it from the charger, checking the message.

"It's time to decide your future Samantha."

I narrowed my eyes at the talking phone, "Future? That sounds pretty lame. What are you, a fortune teller?"

I heard no response. It was a phone for god's sake! I shrugged and tossed it on the desk, not caring if it would break and shatter to a million pieces, I could get another.

"Your destiny is calling, take the 5:45 outbound train."

I stopped. 'Destiny,' 'Future,' what a load of crap! _But_, it did sound interesting. I opened my door and ran into the kitchen. The neon green light shone brightly on the microwave. "5:15? Hell, I got _plenty _of time!"

I switched from my grey tank top and black pajama shorts to a white, thermal underwear long-sleeve, putting on my 'My Chemical Romance, Welcome To The Black Parade,' shirt, my black jeans and high-tops to go along.

I bent over and flipped my head twice, my mind becoming light. My vision became clear. I ran out of my apartment, saying a quick "Bye Em," to my sister after I almost hitting her on the way out.

My feet hit the drying pavement, the setting sun over me setting the sky on fire. I loved the evening, when people would get off of work and head home to their families, have a nice, warm meal, and head to bed, kissing their children goodnight and reading them to sleep. Something I was robbed of.

It was slightly strange. I eventually made my way to the Jiyugaoka Station but saw only adults enter. Was this only for me? Was I really _that_ special? Well, bout to find out I guess!

I looked at one of the many clocks around the station to see it read 5:35; people should have entered about now.

I shrugged and kept walking. I tugged lightly on my dirty blonde hair. I always did this without realizing, that and grabbing a piece of skin on my neck. I don't know why I did this, it just naturally happened.

I stepped onto the train and checked my phone.

5:44.

I shoved it back into my pocket and let my head fall back. A quiet 'thud' was heard coming from my head as glances were sent towards me. It was then that I saw someone my age next to me.

The kid had a yellow and blue bandana around his head, slightly covering up his raven hair that was in a ponytail. He had on a blue sweatshirt, a light-colored yellow t-shirt under with black pants that went down to his ankles exposing his awesome shoes that were white with some blue lines.

I looked at his face to see pure blue in his eyes. They were very dark, a few shades away from black, his face looking very annoyed from me staring.

"Nice bandana," I said nodding my head respectively.

He didn't say anything for a moment but just stared at me. He eventually replied, "Thanks."

I gave a small smile but was interrupted when I heard shouting. Son of a-!

"Wait! My Destiny!"

Yup, my dumbass cousin, Kanbara Takuya…

We didn't seem like cousins _at all_! He was a brunet, I was a blonde. He got C's and D's, I got B's and A's. He was hot-headed, I was cool and collected. I didn't blow up on people much but instead just held my emotions in like holding water in a bottle.

Sadly, some people even thought we were brother and sister. How?!

Yes, we both had the same skin tone, the same eyes, and the same body type, skinny, nut other than that we were nothing alike!

He jumped in at the last second, bumping his head on the metal ground. I rolled my eyes at his obnoxious behavior. His eyes opened and trailed along the cart of people until they finally found me, crossing my arms and bored.

"Sammy!"

My chocolate eyes narrowed on his as I walked over a few steps and put all my strength into my leg, swinging it back slowly and forward, as fast as I could.

"Damnit Takuya, don't fricking call me that," I yelled. I hated that stupid name since the first time it came out of his mouth. People named _goldfish_ 'Sammy'! Did I look like a fricking goldfish? No!

"Geez, sorry! Someone's grumpy!" Takuya scratched the back of his head and put the other on his stomach, right where I kicked him.

"Don't say sorry unless you mean it. Now did you get that stupid message or am I the only one?" I fished out my phone and pointed to it to show him as he looked at his too. "Yah I got a message. I thought the 'Destiny' and 'Future' thing sounded pretty awesome!"

Yup, my cousin, the fricking 5-year-old.

"You know Takuya, you should take these things more seriously," I barked.

"Why? We don't know what it's for, hell it could be a prank!" He shrugged. "Besides, what evidence do you have to where it could be _that_ serious?"

I was about to reply when he cut me off. "Unless, _you_ sent the message!"

My eyes slightly widened. "Don't flatter yourself Kuya, I'm not like you, always pulling pranks and all that dumb crap you do! That's what makes us _completely_ different!"

He looked slightly hurt, but I didn't care, I was just stating a fact. I wasn't his favorite person and he wasn't mine, end of story. I just felt bad for the people who had to stand and listen to our family feud.

The train stopped, causing my cousin to run out of there as quick as he could. Coward. I stepped out, people also exiting. I decided to go left since my cousin went straight; I didn't want to get stuck with him again.

I examined all the people as I walked by. Men, Women, girls, boys, there were so many people all heading in so many directions it was mind-boggling! One person caught my eye though.

"Hey, Bandana Boy!"

I yelled that a few more times as I pushed past people, mumbling an 'excuse me' here and there. I finally caught up to him but was stampeded by a group of business people. After the group past he was farther than before, but something was missing. His bandana.

I slightly furrowed my eyebrows and walked up to him, lightly tapping his shoulder. He spun around, a genuine smile on his face, the same eyes now filled with excitement.

"Oh, um, sorry," I said, "I thought you were someone else."

His happiness drained from his face, now filling with disappointment. Yah, I had that effect on people.

"It's okay, I thought the same thing," he replied.

I didn't get it, how did he look so similar but not be the same person. His eyes widened. The look-alike boy put both hands on my shoulders and lightly pushed me to the side, a quick 'nice meeting you' flowing in the air behind him as he ran where I came from.

I blinked, astounded by the current scene. Obviously he was looking for someone.

I ran after him, unsure why but just felt like I needed to.

"Maybe _this _is my destiny?" I questioned. I then smiled, letting out a snort, "Pfft, yah right! Don't believe in the crap, and never will!"

His short, raven hair bounced slightly as he ran, an inch or two taller than me as I followed, curious about where he was going. He turned and weaved through the people, careful not to hit them. I did the same, following his exact steps just feet away so he wouldn't know of my following. He stopped, mere feet away as I did too.

Big, mistake!

I felt my body fall to the ground, my head pounding from the sudden impact. I lifted myself up to see whose ass I would have to kick as I saw him, Takuya…

"Damnit, you son of a-!"

"Don't care Sammy; we got an elevator to catch!" And with that he got up and grabbed my wrist, pulling me along with him. I twisted it but his grasp was like steel, holding me so I couldn't get away.

"Takuya, if you don't let go in the next few seconds your life will only last about that long, maybe a second shorter if you continue to drag me along in your stupid game," I growled, a snarl on my face.

He ignored me, I looked ahead to see where we were going. My eyes widened, my mouth hanging open as I about screamed but was cut off, my cousin jumping in along with me from the closing elevator doors.

I was panting, my flat chest going up and down rapidly. I looked at him with my most threatening voice, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU WITH MY TWO BARE HANDS, SNAP YOUR NECK AFTER YOU'VE TAKEN YOUR LAST BREATH, TAKE A PICTURE SO I CAN LAUGH AT IT WHENEVER I NEED TO, AND BURN YOUR BODY, HAVING A NICE COOKOUT WITH IT!"

My hands were shaking as I had them in fists, cracking them as I prepared to put them around his small neck when I realized we weren't alone. Bandana Boy was watching my little tantrum.

"Um, sorry, he is a _total_ dumbass. _Someone's _got to set him straight, right?" I asked.

He gave a small smirk, slightly nodding his head. Takuya stared with wide eyes at Bandana Boy, an 'A little help here?' expression on his soon to be bruised face.

I started to crawl over to giving a desperately needed beating when the elevator started going in overdrive.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO DIE TODAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as we plummeted to our death. I grasped a handle for dear life, Takuya banging his head on the floor, _again_. Someday this doofus was going to get a concussion and die.

My eyes were glued shut as I remembered my parents, Emma, Dimitry, and my beautiful guitar. All my happy memories either beating the crap out of Takuya, helping my dad put a computer back together, or singing with my mom, those were my lasts thoughts in my last moments.

It felt like my stomach was lifted but feel back down, a loud 'thud' as we hit the bottom. Takuya and I both started to couch as a hissing noise was heard in front of us, light now entering the elevator from the outside.

I slightly opened my eyes, the light partially blinding me, but not enough. Different children, most of them looking our age, ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. No seriously, there was at least three kids yelling and screaming "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

I blinked rapidly, my vision now returning. I pulled myself up using the bar for support. Takuya also stood up, more easily than me surprisingly, and was looking around like I was.

"It's time. Which will you choose?"

Bandana boy took off without a moment of hesitation, running for a deep blue that matched his eyes. Takuya yelled at him, "Hey which one are you choosing?"

I let out an annoyed sigh, my hand running down my face to calm down, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Takuya, the main word is _you_, as in yourself," I grumbled. My hand hit my forehead, a little harder than I intended, raising my voice in the process. "Pick your own damn train!"

The trains started moving forward, a switch going off in Takuya's head signaling him to go. H grabbed my wrist but in anger I yanked away. He looked back at me, slightly astounded by my actions. My eyes filled with anger I growled at him, "Leave."

He backed away slowly but then took off towards the train in front. A red train pulled forward, Takuya grasping the handle and pulling himself on.

I gritted my teeth, my jaw tight. I cussed a few words under my breath and ran after the moving vehicles. I don't know what caused me to do this, an urge, no, a boost. A boost of energy surging through my veins. Takuya saw me running towards the train, a smile on his stupid face.

"Come on Sam! You can do this!"

I pumped my legs as I looked to my side, him. I narrowed my eyes at Takuya, his cheering now becoming annoying. I started leaning towards my right, running towards the blue train causing a confused look from Takuya. I smirked and jumped onto my new train with Bandana Boy next to me, his face blank.

"See you around, Kuya."

With that two of my fingers went to my head in a slight salute. He looked confused and slightly afraid, most likely for me being with Bandana Boy. The funny thing was, I _wasn't _scared, but more excited. Adrenalin coursed through my veins, my heart pounding against my chest. For the first time in 5 years, I felt good, amazing even.

I turned around to see the boy I met on the train, the boy who watched me snap, who stood there while I got out my anger with my cousin-

"My names Sam," I said, putting out my hand.

He looked down at it and back at my face, giving a small smile. "Koji," he replied, shaking my hand.

And now, this boy would be the acquaintance I start my adventure with to wherever this stupid train was taking us to.

* * *

**YES MY LOVES IT IS BACK! *Laughs like a maniac***

**You guys have ****_no idea_**** how much I missed Frontier! I just didn't know what to do with it! So now, I'm writing this story slightly like the creators of the show wrote it, changing a few things here and there. I really hoped you liked this chapter, I'd appreciate some reviews or advice from yo guys to see how it was! Please and Thank You!**

**_Song Mentioned: Time Of Your Life (Good Riddance) By. Greenday_**


	2. Heartburn

**Hi guys!**

**Welcome to the first episode of 'What The Water Gave Me'! Ahh, I'm really pumped to get this series going so I should first say I'm ****_so sorry_**** about posting the Prologue and the 1****st**** real chapter 3 weeks apart! I mean, who does that?! Me apparently…**

* * *

I stepped into the dark blue train, Koji's footsteps sounding faint behind me. I felt his eyes burning into the back of my head, but I didn't dare look back to meet them.

Where was I? This was my main focus.

"So, Koji, any clue to where we're going?"

Breathing in I turned to face my new acquaintance, his eyes a dark blue. Who did that remind me off?

Silence overtook us, his eyes glaring at me. What did I do? I just asked a simple question.

Shrugging I walked forward, not daring to look at that glare Koji was giving me. This guy was starting to freak me out.

First, he would check the whole train, making sure no one was there. Then, he'd pull a knife out from behind his back, cutting me up into twenty pieces and throwing them off the train, the cut up pieces flowing in the wind behind us, causing the blood to be like little raindrops below us.

Yup, my imagination. Learn it, live it, love it.

"Do you think they have some kind of first class crap that people get if they sit in coa-?"

My chin hit the floor suddenly, my body lying flat on the ground from the train's sudden stop. The wheels screeched, my mind flowing like a river. I must have bruised my chin because when I tried to touch it, it hurt like a bitch.

Looking around, I saw Koji grasping the shelf above us for dear life. He looked in pain, grasping his side. Koji must've hit the wall with his side the same way I busted up my chin from hitting the floor. A wolf figure appeared suddenly in his place, his figure standing in the same position with the wolf man, both looking mixed together. Koji's eyes opened at the same time the mysterious figures did, their poses the same.

Dampness overcame me like I was standing in the rain. I knew it wasn't sweat since no sweat was trickling down my skin, so what could it be? A mechanical noise was heard in the same place as my phone.

Trying my best to lift myself up, I succeeded, one of my hands that was trapped under me going into my pocket. In my pocket, my finger's grasped an unknown object, something bulkier than my phone.

Pulling it out, I saw its beautiful colors for the first time. Gray. Gray was the color of my new device, the holder part being like the ocean. It wasn't a gloomy, dark gray, but instead a gray like rainclouds.

"Do not let anyone take control of who you really are! Be yourself and others will like you, if not, they're not your friends!"

It changed suddenly, the voice being one of a women's becoming gone I hadn't heard in three years…

"We love you baby! Mommy and Daddy love you so much!"

"Sam?"

The sound of Koji's voice startled me. I looked up at him, his face confused. "Who was that?"

The device crackled, the sound of snow on a TV being the only sound coming out. Pushing myself up, I realized the train was now running smoothly. "Stop the train," I said. It kept moving. "I said, stop the train!" No change. Slamming my eyes shut I raised my head and voice, tears threatening to come down. "STOP, THE TRAIN!"

The familiar sounds off the train coming to a stop, the pull of gravity almost throwing me off balance came again. Scents of grass and flowers came into the cabin as I ran straight out, Koji's footsteps coming after me but stopped once he got to the entrance of the cabin.

I didn't stop, I couldn't.

Tears flew through the wind. Not blood like I imagined but tears. The salt water flowing carelessly, gravity being the evil bastard it was eventually bringing it down to the ground where it would be soaked up by the plants surrounding the poor tear.

Sobs filled the air around me scaring off different creatures that were surrounding me. I didn't care if those stupid birds had to leave their nests, the babies would eventually be alone! Either their mother would abandon them or they'd leave their mother, abandoning her! Their selfish wish of freedom filling in their hearts, wanting to get away from a mother and father that loved them.

A mother and father I craved for.

Tears trickled down my face. I was crying, and I didn't care. No one ever, _ever_, had seen me cry. Two people did, but they were now dead.

"Mama, Papa."

Gone, forever.

I only allowed myself to cry when secluded, away from my brother and sister, so Emma wouldn't see her big sister, who she teased oh so much, cry. And from Dimitry, my alcohol and drug attic 18 year old brother, not giving a shit in the world, giving me crap about crying and being a hormonal 11 year old. He'd make things worse by going out and coming back, a tampon, chocolate, and tissues in his hands.

Dimitry would be a dick and hand them to me, leaving me in my room, slamming the door shut and going into the refrigerator, glass being heard throughout the small apartment.

Yah, and you wonder why I act like such a bitch.

Now, with all these things in mind, it only made me cry even more. But what the device said…

Those were the exact same words my mom said to me before she died.

_"We love you baby! Mommy and Daddy love you so much!"_

Those, were the last words I ever heard her say…

* * *

My tears were dry and I felt like crap. I looked around, nothing but trees and grass.

Oh, and a bunch of creatures I didn't recognize…

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

The creatures looked just as terrified as I was, taking flight or scampering off into a different direction. "What is this place?"

Above me, little blue creatures floated in the wind, giggling like they were having the time of their lives. In front, many shaking purple creatures with arms and hands coming out of them, hid behind a log, along with a few green creatures that looked like plants, a flower basking on their head. Only three red porcupine dudes with blue stripes were with them.

"Who, who are you?"

Hearing a sing-song voice above me, I looked up where a pink bird was perched on a long branch, her friends being cowards and hiding behind other branches and leaves.

"Sam. Who are you?"

"Biyomon."

Squinting at the bird, I took a step forward, seeing how close I could get. She saw me step closer and closer, scotching over when I reached the tree and started climbing it. I grunted as I got to the branch, trying to pull myself up. Looking around, her friends were shaking violently, afraid I'd hurt them.

"Hi, nice view isn't it?"

The one in front slowly nodded. When I reached my hand out, he squawked and took off along with the others, not caring if I was in the way as their bodies hit me. My foot slipped from the bark and I fell, my back hitting the hard ground.

"**_Now I'm lying on the cold, hard ground! Oh, Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble."_**

I smiled crookedly at my cheesy joke I tried to make. Why I just sang a lyric from 'I Knew You Were Trouble,' beat me. It was just perfect for the moment.

Laughing was heard from the branch the little Biyomon was perched on. "Humans are so stupid!" She giggled, one of her wings going to her stupid little beak. I growled, "Well now I'm in the mood from some juicy, fried Biyomon Wings!"

Biyomon stopped, her eyes slightly widened. "Oh yah, or maybe barbequed. Mmm, some Frank's Red Hot along with it, oh baby!"

Both of her eyes went back and forth, searching for a way out. She took off in my direction, flying right above me. I pushed myself up and ran for the annoying bird, tripping and almost losing my balance from some uneven branches in the ground.

"Come back you stupid bird! I'm hungry!"

She looked back at me, panting and breathing loudly. "No!" I could tell she was getting tired since I was chasing her for about a good 7 minutes. Trees started disappearing and eventually I started running on metal instead of grass.

I started getting warmer, the heat from all the furnaces attacking me. With running, wearing a long sleeve with a t-shirt on top of it, furnaces surrounding us, I felt absolutely miserable. I didn't give up though, I couldn't. I needed to question her, and all this running _was_ making me a bit hungry.

Squawking was heard up above, causing me to look up. The damn bird went crazy, her wings flapping double time. I had to catch up, so I used up the rest of the energy I had left. She was lowering down to the ground for a landing into an archway when I jumped, tackling her to the ground.

A snap was heard from under me. I pushed myself up as I saw tears forming in her eyes. Her wing was slightly bent at an awkward angle, her body flat on the ground. "My-My-M-My wing! IT'S BROKEN!"

Sending her a disgusting look, I flipped her over so all she would see is my face. An evil smirk came to my face. I started laughing, it immediately growing to a loud volume.

"Sam?"

I stopped, that familiar and annoying voice striking a nerve, anger pulsing through me. "What Takuya," I spat angrily. He winced. Behind him, a little boy with a big, puffy hat, hid behind him. "OH MY GOD," a girl gasped loudly, a little over-dramatically in my opinion, and ran over to me. Well, okay, not me, but Biyomon. This chick was decked out in purple, no, _lavender_, having a hat that made her look as though she had cat ears. Weird.

"What happened to it?"

Smirking, I leaned in to her so I could whisper in her ear. With my best, cold voice, I mumbled "I tried to eat her."

When I leaned out, I saw her horrified face. "Why would you do that?!"

"Because this little-!" I whispered 'fucker' under my breath, not wanting the little boy behind Takuya to hear me and pick up on the language, "was laughing her fricking little beak off at me when I fell out of a tree."

A snort was heard behind cat-eared chick, another boy, this one wearing a lot of blue, with yellow being traced on him. Brown spots (OH MY GOD! _PLEASE_ TEL ME THAT'S NOT WHAT I THINK IT IS!) Were in some places. "YOU FELL OUT OF A TREE! Wow, look at Ms. Graceful over here!"

Narrowing my eyes at this cocky teen, I angrily spat, "Um, excuse me, but do you even _know_ how to climb a tree? Didn't think so! So shut up!"

After a dramatic 'humph!' Lavender chick slid Biyomon out from under me and cradled her like a little baby.

"It's okay baby. Say, what's your name," she tenderly asked, still rocking the little bird in her arms. Biyomon weakly said her name, opening her eyes halfway to see her caretaker. "You're very pretty. I like purple."

Rolling my eyes, my voice became annoyed. "Are you kidding me?! This stupid bird is a total suck up!"

"Sam, that's not nice! You should apologize, and apologize now," my cousin said, his eyes turning a little darker like mine always were. "Why should I Kuya? She brought that broken wing on herself, so she's going to pay for the consequences!"

Puffy Hat Boy stepped out from behind my pissed cousin, stuttering as he spoke. "My names T-T-To-Tommy. What's your N-Name?"

Easing my tone so I wouldn't scare him, I put out a hand. The stupid little Biyomon quietly shrieked, thinking I would hurt it causing the other girl to sending me a dangerous look. "My name's Sam. It's nice to meet you Tommy." Tommy walked over and shook my hand, his small hands fitting nicely into my average sized ones. "Do you know where we are Tommy," I asked gingerly.

Tommy nodded his head lightly, pulling his hand away. "We're in the Digital World. Creatures like Biyomon are called Digimon."

"Thanks Tommy." I looked towards my cousin who still had a few traces of his anger in his eyes, but both diminished. "So, you going to look at me like that all day, or are you going to suck it up like a big boy? Hell, even Tommy is acting more mature than you Takuya."

His jaw clenched slightly, me brining out some of his anger. Satisfied, I smiled, getting up and brushing off the dirt and shaved metal I sat on.

"Okay Blondie, do you want to tell me you and that guy's names or are we just going to stay at unnecessary nick names forever," I asked mockingly. She puckered her lips while big guy stuck out his tongue at me. I was getting pretty close to giving him the middle finger.

"My names Zoey. So please don't call me Blondie. Over there is Jp. Happy now Sargent Sarcasm."

OH, Blondie was good at her burns. But how long until the flame would go out?

"Yes, as a matter of fact _Blondie_, I am happy. Nice of you to ask!" My eyes went to Takuya. "So, what now?"

His dumb face became even more stupid, his hand scratching the side of his head like he was trying to find out the meaning of life.

"Well, did you get a D-Tector?" Takuya went in his pocket and pulled out the same device I had, except his was a coal black, red like flames and decorated with white buttons. I nodded my head and grabbed mine, flashing it to everyone else. To my shock, the other three pulled out the same device.

Zoey's was lavender (no surprise), a pink holder and, more lavender, buttons.

My little dude had a pure white D-Tector with a green holder. Yay, my little buddy got one too!

Jp, being the one to shock me most, got a blue and yellow one. Wow, he was either a really, really, _really_, big fan of Michigan's football team to where he even got a D-Tector decked out in the teams color, or he just looked like a total dumbass in his jumper suit. I mean seriously, who on the Earth we live in just wears that? His mom must have picked it out for him! If not I might as well start crying again!

"What do you do with them," I asked, putting the D-Tector back in my pocket.

"Collect a Spirit, at least that's what Trailmon said," Takuya replied. My palm hit my forehead, all hope being lost. "Geez, you look at me like I'm _supposed_ to know this crap!" I started walking away from the group to who knows where. "Wait Sam, you don't know where you're going!"

"Like _you_ do?!" I scoffed.

Wailing started behind me causing me to stop and turn. Tommy started crying, her tears streaming down his face like a faucet. This hit me hard. "I-I JUST WANT TO GO HOME! TAKE ME HOME!"

Tommy ran towards me. I eventually realized that he wasn't running to me exactly but past me.

To the tracks.

Without thinking I ran towards the confused boy, who was blinded by tears. "Tommy wait, look around you!"

Takuya followed hot on my trail. He stopped at the same time I did, when we were both at the edge of the cliff. "Tommy, wait," Takuya screamed. Poor Tommy screamed back at him, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Cut it out, this isn't helping! You're going to fall!"

"Good, at least I won't be here!"

"Poor kid's scared and confused." Before I knew it, my dumbass cousin was screaming reassuring words. "Don't worry, I'll take you home!"

This caused Tommy to stop. "Trailmon said that if we found the spirit we could go home, right?"

Turning around, Tommy looked back at us. "Right, okay I'm coming back."

His foot slipped and my heart dropped. No, no god would be cruel enough to kill an innocent kid like Tommy, who was sent here not knowing the consequences. No, I wouldn't accept that! Tommy grasped the poll at the last second, holding on for dear life, nothing but the never ending darkness underneath.

"Don't move, I'm coming to get you!"

About to scold him for his crazy idea, a green light blinded me from the side. This light turned out to be fire, fire being set to the machines that made up the city. The machines color turned a light blue, traces of pink and purple also being seen in this bizarre change. Nothing could explain it, voices emerging from the now sinking furnaces.

"LOOK WHAT YOU GOT ME INTO!"

Two Digimon emerged from the destroyed area, one looking like a white gnome with a pink waistband and the other a yellow rabbit with red pants that sagged.

Tackling my cousin, a 'wtf' look was on my face. The white gnome spoke, its voice being nasally and stuff, almost as if he had a bad cold. "It's a human." His friend spoke, "you think everything is a human," gnome guy pulling out a magnifying glass. Okay, where would a _Digimon_, get an object from the _human world_? Riddle me that! "Don't start with me you!"

"I'm human," Takuya stated, "would you mind getting off me now?"

The white one must've been more courteous towards other, "Oh I'm so sorry, his fault." Never mind. "Yah, my fault. Hey!"

A roar cut through my eye roll at the rabbit, a dog like shadow emerging from the green flames.

"What is that," me and Takuya asked in unison. I sent him a glare, but his eyes remained at the unknown figure.

"That is one bad dog, bad dog!" Gnome guy scolded. "Cerberumon, special attack is Emerald Blade, and that is why we need your help!"

Nice to know I'm needed, uh, Digimon?

His face appeared and I was actually relieved that for once, Takuya was the attention whore. Cerberumon's eyes were a light yellow, even on the other two heads on his right and left. Drool fell from his bright white teeth, his hair being grey. Most of his body looked to be covered in armor, almost as if it was a black diamond. It had claws but on top were even longer and more threatening ones.

"Cerberus," I asked. I was aware of Cerberus, the watchdog of the underworld. Three heads just like this one.

Its voice was even scarier than his appearance. "Where's the Ancient Spirit?!" It's voice like the growl of an angry dog.

"Uhh," was all Takuya would say. "So whenever you're ready go and get him," my gnome friend piped up, cheering him while hiding behind his savior. His friend also being a well-wisher, "Yah, that'd be good!" Okay so maybe _not_ a well-wisher. "I could sense the spirit's presence all over this town! I must destroy it!"

"A Spirit? Here?!" I couldn't believe it! Was going back home really that easy?!

"No way! It's mine! I, uh-!"

Takuya lost his train of thought, his little buddy's scaring the living shit out of me with their weird eyes turning all white! WTF?!

"You've got to be screwing with me Takuya!" He looked towards me, 'HELP ME' written in his face. I shook my head, "You can't be that much of a dumbass!"

"Then you shall be destroyed _with_ it!" Cerberumon spoke. He lifted his head back and opened his mouth, a green light developing in his throat. Oh, shit! "EMERALD BLAST!"

The flame came at us, like a green snake striking its prey. I jumped behind Takuya like the two other Mon, all four of us being safe as the flame parted to where it never hit us. Bad aim I take it? "Are you two crazy," white gnome Mon asked.

"Um, is that rhetorical," I squeaked.

"RUN ALREADY!"

A 'Yah!' came from Takuya as he faced the flame, both of our little "friends" hitching a ride off him. "But where are we supposed to go?!" That was a good question. The flame surrounded us to the sides and I was too blinded to see ahead. Something came towards us. Cerberuomn? No, an effect of the attack! Blocking everything and everyone out, I jumped to the left, over the flame like I do in softball when avoiding a touch. The bottom of my foot was caught in the flame, a quick scream filling the air but other than that I was fine.

"Takuya?" I looked around. I gasped, "TAKUYA!"

He jumped to the right instead of the left (dumbass!), running on the slim train tracks towards Tommy, who was still hanging tight. Did he not understand that Cerberumon was after _him_, not Tommy! The shit head just _had_ to be all big and brave, saying it was _his_ Spirit! We may have just gotten here, but that didn't mean it wasn't the end.

Instead of flame, the same pattern appeared on the ground. Now that I could see over the flames, I saw Takuya hugging Tommy, most likely holding him so he wouldn't fall. The pattern traveled to Cerberumon's mouth, looking as though he was swallowing it all as a meal. Is this what he planned to do if he got his paws (no pun intended) on the Spirit?

"Aw great!"

Looking over to Takuya after hearing his panicked voice, I saw him, falling?! Yes, he was falling, slowly sliding down the trail that had no end to it, Newton's law of gravity taking its effect! I didn't want him to die!

Jp ran in front of me, Zoey following him with a knocked out Biyomon still in her arms. "TAKUYA!" How was it that this big dude could have more worry in his voice than I could towards my own cousin, my family! He looked back at me, looking at me for guidance probably. We needed to be smart and practical in this situation, not flawless and reckless! Common Sense people!

Takuya lost his handle on Tommy, both now sliding down quicker and up, exactly being like a slide. Kuya grabbed Tommy again as they fell, _somehow_ making it to the very edge. His D-Tector slid from his pocket, like some cruel game in fate. I got up and limped towards the idiot, a speech planned and ready to go.

"Takuya you are such a dummy! Do you know what could of happened if Cerberumon took a foot more of that stuff? DEATH! _YOU_ WOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED AND FALL FOR AN ETERNITY!"

He looked up at me, panting between words. "_ME_? WHAT DID I DO?! I JUST SAVED TOMMY'S LIFE!"

"HE WAS SCARED! I WOULD HAVE DOWN THE SAME THING! FOR GOD'S SAKE HE'S ONLY A KID!"

"SO?"

"SO?! SO?! HOW BOUT YOU SHOVE THAT 'SO?!' UP THAT ASS OF YOUR'S! YOUR HEADS GOT TO COME OUT _SOMETIME_!"

"WHAT THE HE-!"

At first I thought he was talking back to me, but I noticed the D-Tector's strange behavior, its light shining and making a weird noise, a symbol on it.

Pulling mine out I saw it blank, its screen a dull grey. Why was his acting bizarre? The D-Tector started floating, right at me?!

"Hey, my D-Tector!"

"SHIT!"

I moved out of the way, a trail of light going into a fire, burning brightly from the fireplace. A silent sound turned louder and louder, erupting into a bright light sending smoke underneath.

The smoke didn't last long, a beam going into the sky. "What is it," Takuya asked. "It's the Spirit…" Sounding very mysterious, the Digimon with the pink waistband stood, looking with pride into the beam. "It's beautiful…" Crap! Now I started sounding all mystical and in awe at something that could possibly kill us!

"The Spirit of Flame," he stated.

No, really?!

The Spirit was large. It didn't look like much, only having armor form the shape of a man's shoulders and head. One thing wasn't armor, and that was its hair, being the same blonde hair as me.

"The Spirit? That wasn't so hard." Takuya's face changed from surprised to determine. "Time to go home!"

"But wait, if that's the Spirit, what do I do with it when I get it?!"

Cerberumon jumped behind me, his breath smelling of a horrible meat. I turned to face him but he knocked me out of the way with the whack of his paw. "No need to worry about that, for it will soon be destroyed!"

He charged towards Takuya, green flame coming out of his mouth as he prepared for another Emerald Blast.

Laying there useless to the side, grasping my side that the stupid mutt hit, Tommy was shaking behind Takuya. I clenched my jaw, only hoping my cousin and my new little buddy would survive, make it okay, but I wasn't the judge of that.

Takuya walked forward, Tommy backing off with the two Digimon. He bent down, grabbing a lone crowbar next to his floating D-Tector.

"Takuya, you wouldn't," I questioned, my brain trying to wrap around his actions.

He just looked at me, a quick nod and a serious face. He wasn't joking, no, he was actually going to attack the Digimon that threatened our lives. This could be the end of my cousin, Takuya Kanbara, age 11, 6th grade.

"This sure rates pretty high on a scale of 1 to stupid!"

Oh if my cousin only knew the truth in that!

Cerberumon's teeth clamped the crowbar Takuya had, Takuya using all his might to hold the dog Digimon back and defend the spirit. It was useless, Cerberumon knocking the crowbar out of Takuya's hands and charging, the idiotic cousin of mine grasping his tale and being pulled into, the flame?!

"TAKUYA DON'T!" I screamed, my hand stretched towards him as if I could magically use the force and levitate him here. Maybe I was too hard on him all these years! I shouldn't have closed him out after the accident! It's _my fault_ we always fought! I was-

Surprisingly, Cerberumon leaped out of the flames. Well, it actually _wasn't_ a surprise, I mean it was fire! The damn dog was bound to get burned sometime! But why not when he jumped into the flames? Wait! Takuya was still in there! Was he-? No! I couldn't afford to think like that! If this world was really as screwed up as it seemed, the strongest animal in the food chain needed to be the strongest.

And humans were going to be if I had a say in it!

I could see Takuya's outline in the blue flame, his screaming of 'SPIRIT!' being extremely annoying and unnecessary. The D-Tector floated to the flame where Takuya was. What was going on?!

_"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"_

A tall figure appeared in Kuya's place, his armor being a flaming red and yellow like the sun. Underneath was protection the shade of burned coal, his yellow and puffy hair coming behind his helmet where two bull horns laid. The horns reminded me of a bull, how when their hot and fiery temper awoke, they'd charge, praying for a fight. I never realized him much Takuya was like a bull, defensive and strong willed.

Bull guy screamed his rue name in a roar that was louder than an erupting volcano. "AGUNIMON!"

The sudden change of feelings came to our not-so-friendly-mutt Cerberumon, his expression being one of distress and fear. "A human turned into a Digimon?!"

My eyes widened in sudden realization. That was Takuya! I didn't know why I hadn't seen it before, hell I need to get my head out of my ass and think straight on this! The D-Tector lady said to collect the Spirits, well, this was a Spirit, wasn't it? But I didn't get where the 'turn into Digimon' instruction came from. Great, Takuya's making up his own rules in a world we don't even know. HOW FRICKING PEACHY!

Blocking out all other conversation, I stared in awe and shock at Takuya- er, Agunimon. How his appearance and seemingly his attitude had changed. Why was he being so helpful to these stranger Digimon? What happened to the selfish cousin I grew up with? I found it illogical to believe that _this_ crime fighting Digimon creature could be Takuya Kanbara. IMPOSSIBLE!

Cerberumon charged at Agunimon, pissed probably at the fact that he took his lunch. He was going to eat it if I recall. Agunimon took no time in this sudden sneak attack, doing a midair cartwheel (which I had to admit was pretty bad ass), jumping in front of Tommy and those other guys we still didn't know the name of. Green flames went underneath the group that stood there seconds earlier, Agunimon jumping up to the ledge up top. There was only one problem.

TAKUYA FRICKING FORGOT ME!

Growling came to my throat, a deadly scowl on my face. I wasn't going to die, I wouldn't! Taking no time I stood up, slowing down in the middle from my bad foot. Damn that Emerald Blast! Some of the metal debris made a makeshift ladder. Smirking I climbed slowly but quickly, not wanting the stupid dog to look my way and think 'OHH! FOOD!' I'd be up a creek if that happened.

Making it to the edge, I pulled myself up, gasping as I rolled to the platform. Breathing heavily a tornado made completely of fire formed in front, my cheeks burning and starting to form seat glands. Takuya kicked Cerberumon in the chest, the victim off the kick's eyes completely white with no iris. After seconds of gravity being defied as they stayed afloat, a blast came from the dark Digimon's back. The pattern the fallen buildings shown was now in a stream around Cerberumon. "Now to take the Fractal Code," Agunimon stated in pride. Raising his fist to eye level, he showed it to Cerberumon, not that Cerberumon could see it anyway. Clicking the side button, he went left to right, the 'Fractal Code' following the top where a bright light shined.

After Cerberumon's Fractal Code disappeared into Takuya's D-Tector, an egg shaped object floated into the sky, gravity now going backwards apparently.

What was going on?! I-I didn't ask for this, any of it! Yes, it appeared that I was calm and collected on the outside, but in the inside I was scared like a little kid in the dark. Hell I almost peed my fricking pants because I was so scared! This wasn't humanly possible, any of it! Creatures and a whole world made out of data? Don't you think the number one known species on the planet would've known about this? ANYONE?!

I got up, too scared to see what would happen next. Takuya's little posy and my escaped lunch was still amazed by Takuya's sudden transformation, being a good time to flee. They didn't care about me and I didn't care about them.

I traveled into the forest. Not the one I came from but the other one on the other side of the station my cousin and his fan club came from. Alone with my injured foot.

* * *

**Well there you go! I hope you guys liked it. It was actually a pretty fun chapter to write, even though it was the first chapter. I've never written about a sassy and cocky know it all. I LIKE IT!**

**Don't expect updates ****_any time soon_****… Sorry my loves, I have exams starting tomorrow and I just really needed to post this before another week passed. I hope you understand that. Then after exams I'm going to devote my writing skills into In The End. I started that puppy and I'm going to finish it!**

**Oh, and my reason for adding a Taylor Swift lyric… well, I forgot my CD's at my dad's and her RED CD was the only music I had. It was better than hearing my mom and her boyfriend talk mushy ushy crap! EWW, GROSS! Probably ****_will_**** have a few TS songs here or there, I don't know. She pretty much wore off me in 7****th**** grade.**


	3. Light Headed

**Hello everyone and welcome to the third chapter! Yay! Welp, not much to say so um... Enjoy?**

* * *

Walking was torture. My foot hurt so badly tears almost hit, almost. I wasn't going to cry, not again.

The ground shook violently all of a sudden causing me to fall flat on my face, again. About five minutes into the shaking, trees started forming around me, rising to the sky.

"What the hell," I mumbled. Digimon scattered around me, running ahead in joy. What was going on? I decided to go along with them, seeming no harm since they were the purple little guys with arms coming out of their head-er, body. Wait, was it their body? It was just a little blob. If I think about it any longer I think my head will explode.

All of us made it to a spot where the trees circled that one area we were standing in, looking like a sign from the Digital World's god, whatever 'mon' that was.

In the clearing was a pond, the sparkling water looking so inviting you'd be crazy to decline the invitation. I knew there was more stuff up ahead, but I just wanted to stay here and rest up a bit.

A few of the other little purple Digimon had the same idea as me, going over to the pond and drinking out of it. Once at the edge I took a look at my injured foot.

The shoe didn't look too bad, thank god, but when I pulled it off, it hurt like a bitch. The pain shot up my leg like a rocket, and I had to bite down hard on my bottom lip, just to stop from screaming. My sock had a brown spot on it, most likely from the burn, and taking it off was probably going to be the easiest part of the task. I sighed when getting to my foot, seeing that there were blisters forming. That must've been the cause for my pain. Some of the blisters were bleeding, pus also coming out.

Taking a deep and long breath in, I put it into the water. Gasping, I cringed at the icy water going over it. I laughed slightly, mostly out of nervousness since most of the Digimon was looking at me strangely, I waved.

One of them approached me, his red eyes big. "Are you a human," he asked, the bottom of his lip slightly quivering.

Okay, that was cute. Using my nicest voice I answered the cutie. "Yah, I am. What kind of Digimon are you?"

"Pagumon!" Jumping up and down my head followed him. He looked at me again, this time a smile on his face. Now the cuteness was disappearing after I saw his sharp and pointy teeth. "Do you have food?"

What should I say? 'Oh yah, I have food little guy, let me just go get it!'? I could make a run for it, but they were faster than me and I couldn't walk without my eyes getting the slightest bit misty.

"Sorry bud, I don't." I decided to try the 'honesty is the best policy' trick, maybe him and his buddy's would accept that.

Apparently that wasn't the right answer. He jumped on me and started to gnaw at my face. These crazy little shits were stronger than they looked!

Grabbing my shoe I whacked him on his head-body, whatever the hell it was and made a run for it when getting up. The whole gang started chasing me and I knew I couldn't out run them.

One hopped onto my shoulder, biting down and sending a flame of pain to go through my shoulder. I had to scream, just to get out the anger and frustration. I wasn't going to die so soon into the journey.

The little shit still had his teeth in me, so running on my back up fumes I usually broke out in softball, I sprinted towards the village I retreated from earlier.

I didn't care if Takuya and the others were there, their attitudes I could deal with but this- um, hell no! This hurt like hell!

Soon I was far enough ahead of the cannibal like Digimon. Ducking behind a furnace like building, I pressed myself against the building, making more sweat go down my tan skin. After seconds of holding my scream of pain in from the Pagumon biting down harder into my shoulder, his friends ran past us, luckily not finding out my location. Dumbasses.

Not being able to take the pain anymore, I pushed myself off the furnace, screaming my head off. My hands went around the Pagumon's body, but he wasn't letting go anytime soon. Gritting my teeth I yanked, hard, at the Pagumon, hearing the rip of my shirt.

"GOD DAMNIT! SON OF A BITCH! THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHIRT!" Not wanting to ruin the shirt anymore, even though I knew it was completely ruined, I stopped, the lack of strength and the pain taking over me. Pagumon let go for a brief second, and I thought my pain was over, until he bit down on my arm.

Another scream came from me, this one being louder than the previous one. Attempting to take the Pagumon off my arm, he bit my hand, more screams coming from me. My experience in the Digital World so far sucked.

"Hold still, this will only hurt for a second."

His voice was soft, his eyes being softer and more comforting to me than anything else in the word, two worlds actually. Concentrating on the sea of blue in front of me, Koji inhaled as did I, and the next second he was holding the Pagumon by the ear, the little bastard nipping at my savior's hand. Koji gave Pagumon a despicable look, and that Pagumon flew into the air with a flick of his wrist.

Biting my bottom lip to stop it from quivering, Koji lightly grabbed my hand and turned it. A few shrieks came from me and when they did he stopped his examination, trying to turn it another way and doing the same cycle if I shrieked or showed any emotions of pain.

Next was my arm and my shoulder. Running a wavering hand down my arm, it was probably the second least damaged part of my body, the shoulder being the worst. In soft words he spoke, having my attention. "Your hand is just a little scratched up, but I bet it still hurts, doesn't it?"

Slowly nodding, he continued. "Your shoulder doesn't look too good though. The arm just has a few bite marks, nothing too major. Anything else hurt?"

"My-My foot kind of. But it's just slightly blistered." I spoke quietly. He nodded and got up, pulling out a, D-Tector?!

Must've missed that I guess. I mean, I _did_ run out of the train after hearing my dead mother's voice. Who would notice the guy I was traveling with obtaining a D-Tector like me? (Sarcasm intended.)

Getting up after seeing Koji walking away, I walked behind him. For a good ten minutes we walked until he suddenly turned to me, looking slightly annoyed. "You know you can walk with me. I don't really like it when people follow me. It's stalking. I don't like stalkers either."

Koji blew me away. I'd never expect that to come out of him. I know he was serious when saying it, but still, something about that, just wanted to make me laugh. So I did.

The boy rolled his eyes at me, but I just bent over, stopping every once and awhile when putting pressure on my hand. "Sorry K-Koji. T-TH-TH-THAT JUST ROCKED MY WORLD RIGHT THERE!"

Receiving a weird look from him, Koji let a 'whatever' fall out of his lips, walking again. I limped as fast as I could to catch up, and when I did he glanced at me sideways. "No more giggling," he asked, annoyance now clear and intended. Nodding, knowledge took over my mouth while my common sense was put on the back burner. "Technically Koji, 'giggling' is to laugh in a silly, often high-pitched way, especially with short, repeated gasps and titters. Usually used in ill-concealed amusement or-!"

Cutting me off by putting his hand up in a gesture to 'shut up' we continued our walk, no words being exchanged. Usually I was pretty quiet, but I had loads of questions, and when I had questions-not being a huge fan of ignorance- the awkwardness, well, not awkwardness, but silence, was aggravating.

"So, since your basically a walking dictionary," thanks Koji, "what do you know about Spirits?"

Blinking once or twice, I pulled out my own gloomy looking D-Tector, my eyes burning its screen as if it would suddenly activate or do something that would answer his question. Koji could ask me dozens of questions. How hot was the sun? What was the square root of 6,789,980? Who was Juno? I could answer any of these questions in a minute, but of course, he asked me a question where I had very little knowledge of the subject, making me look stupid like the incorrect saying 'dumb blonde.'

"Well, I know that we have to collect a Spirit," me spilling the only info I had. I couldn't tell if Koji knew this already, a part of his face looked slightly satisfied, and other parts showing confusion with traces of irritation. I think we all felt that way.

Now it was my turn to ask a question. "Do you know why _we're_ here," I asked gently, not wanting to startle him from thinking. He shook his head, not giving me much to lead on. Again, it was my turn to do something. "You could give me more of an answer," my tone being annoyed but neutral. "After all, I did give you all the knowledge I obtained." I didn't want to mention it but that last comeback wasn't my best. "Not only that, you did hear my mother's last words before she died."

Slightly snapping out of his frustration state, he glanced at me, but my eyes stayed at my shoes. I know it was a low thing to say, but I needed more leverage, even if it meant bringing up my mother and father. I wanted to go smooth but sad, so I let my dark brown eyes show the sadness and depression they usually did while my tone took slight boredom, which was 30% true since I had to go to counseling for a year and a half. After talking about it over and over, you get bored.

"Those words, the ones at the end with the different voice, was my mom." I looked up to the sunny sky, imagining it raining like it was that same exact day the car collided with the van, and the same downpour when they're bodies were put into the ground.

He showed the slightest bit of pity, seriousness now showing. It _was_ a very serious topic, not only for people in my family but for others too.

"Well, it seemed as though a bunch of kids got phone calls too, no grownups being around though. I think we were picked randomly. What about those other kid's? Have you seen them around?"

Should I tell him? Of course I should, we were traveling together, weren't we? Or was this some temporary gig that would last only once? "Yah, four others. They have D-Tector's too."

Leaving out the part about my cousin turning into a fricking Digimon, he brought his thinking face back and continued pondering my statement. I wanted to break the tension, _really badly_.

"So Dr. Minamoto, any idea about what we're going to do now," I asked like it was nothing despite the humor I hid in it. Receiving a squinted and confused look, no humor entwined into it, he looked straight ahead, still having confusion in it. What was so confusing? He helped me with my bite marks, _like a doctor!_

"My D-Tector, it showed me a map. I wonder…" Koji dug in his pocket, clicking a single button causing a sphere like digital projection to appear, yellow strands of data going around. A pink dot blinking and letting off a location of an object.

"Spirit," I asked intrigued. He nodded, his dark blue eyes not leaving the pink blinking dot. I grinned. "Lead the way."

* * *

About ten minutes into our quest to find the Spirit, two running figure's caught my eye. A growl formed in my throat.

"Seriously?" Rolling my eyes, I clenched the unharmed hand. It lightly shook from frustration.

"There goes an accident waiting to happen." Koji propped his head to the side. "They shouldn't be wandering alone in this place but oh well!"

A pain of guilt went through my chest. Jp could run off a cliff, I wouldn't care, but, Tommy. He was just a little kid, ignorance spelling out his nature. He looked about nine, the same age as Emma, my sister. Just imagining her running around the Digital World, the crazy Digimon that attacked me attacking her, or worse, killing her.

Slightly gulping, Koji turned to me, hearing the sudden noise. "You okay," he asked. Looking into his eyes I saw he had no pity for Tommy, just annoyance. That was the moment I realized he was an only child, not being able to relate to having a younger sibling.

"Yeah," I squeaked, having to clear my throat from the gravel sounding response. He still knew something was up, but he didn't pry which I was thankful for.

"I'm not here to play babysitter." Not being able to tell if it was directed at me, which I guessed was the most probable answer, he walked, me following. Gargled noises came from behind. Walking backwards, I looked at the spot Tommy and Jp ran past, nothing being there. Shrugging, I ran lightly to catch up with Koji.

_Must be my imagination._

* * *

Now continuing our walk, we made it into the woods. Let's just say, a certain traveling companion wasn't in a good mood.

"Ah, this is getting old!" Koji and I wandered around the woods like two chickens with their heads cut off. It seemed that when we took a step to the right, we had to take eight more to the left. We were both frustrated and now my foot and shoulder hurt like hell, my hand also being in pain from its exposure and likely infection. Surprisingly, my arm was doing pretty good and that's all I wanted to feel.

Almost as if the D-Tector heard his negative comments, the sphered map vanished into thin air, Koji and me looking around. His elbow brushed against my good arm, catching my attention. Nodding to a hole in a wall my face changed to a skeptical one. Was he serious?

"We should probably stay _away_ from a creepy hole in the wall," Koji said, staring. I agreed and started walking, his voice cutting me off after my second step. "But I didn't come all this way to play it safe."

Furrowing my eyebrows I followed him even though I still didn't like his idea. Apparently, he agreed. "This better not be someone's idea of a joke."

Koji thought the same way I did, questioning every move or order given, even if it was our first time on a quest for some Spirit.

Our footsteps echoed off the cement steps that lead deeper into the dark, the only light being the sun from outside and rays coming through cracks inside. "ANYONE HERE?!" Covering my ears from his booming voice that echoed off the walls, my foot went midair, the upper half of my body going towards my previous step. My tailbone hit the hard surface, my scream of pain causing a concerned but angered look from Koji.

"Try to be more careful. Okay?" Without another word, Koji continued. He talked to me like a child. That pissed me off. He may have been the most sensible person here, but that didn't mean we had to _always _get along, especially when he treated me like the eleven year old I outgrew with my knowledge.

Breathing in I pushed myself up, being weary of any steps that would cause me the same pain that I endured moments ago. Koji was ahead a few steps, mumbling "okay, I guess not."

My traveling companion who I apparently followed around like a dog, me being the dog and him being the master, he stared at his D-Tector as if it was about to come to life and just grow legs.

Oh god, that'd be _really_ weird!

What if I brought out my D-Tector? Would it do anything? Starting my experiment, I pulled it out, the stormy color popping out at me even though I was in the dark, only few strands of light guiding me. Once nothing happened and I looked like a total idiot since here I was, just standing there and looking at some device, I started questioning Koji on our next move.

"Well, what do you think we should do now? I don't think-."

My eyes looked around and guess what I saw. NO ONE AROUND! My eyes slightly widened and I bit the inside of my cheek, something I always did when nervous. My voice came out in a whisper. "Koji? Koji Minamoto?" Now I was annoyed. "Okay Koji, seriously?!"

That boy was probably hiding behind a pillar or column, laughing his ass off for my stupidity. Shaking my head I erased that thought. _No, he's too clever and actually has some sense. Why would he be laughing at me in such a serious situation?_

A 'thump' noise was heard in the distance. Koji maybe? Following the location of the noise, I heard an-oh so familiar high pitched voice. A light shined dimly in front and as I walked forward saw that it was a hole in the wall, and I was standing inside. The drop down below though I had to guess was ten yards down, something any crazy person would jump from and most likely dies. Below, I saw two other people, in a haystack and, _extremely _close together.

"I'm alive, I'm alive!" Yup, it was Zoey. She turned to Takuya who was caught in her, um, shoulder touching. Both cheeks were tinted a slight red to my amusement. "Ah, I could just kiss you!"

A moment's pause and my mouth was in an 'o' shape, Takuya's in the same shape. If we were standing right next to each other, we would've looked like replicas. My poor, poor cousin just had to stay next to Zoey who regretted her statement about kissing Takuya, slapping his face about, oh, let's say four times.

"Ew, ew! Get away from me," she screamed. Yah, Kuya had that effect on most girls. Having very little pride left, he shot up like a rocket. "What?! Girl, you're the one that grabbed me-!" Whoa Takuya, _whoa_, who ever said anything about grabbing- "in the first place!"

I couldn't hold it back. I started laughing so hard, I had to lean against the wall and hold my stomach, of course having Karma strike me down and cause the pain in my shoulder to shoot through me like a rocket. I bit my tongue from screaming out and instead of a laugh like in the beginning, it sounded like I was choking.

Zoey must've realized though that my beginning laugh fit was actually meant to be a laugh, especially since her eyes which I now saw were green looked towards me. She looked like she had diarrhea…

"SHUT UP! _BOTH_ OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Now she was looking towards Takuya who looked like he was about to shit his pants instead of Zoey, who just looked constipated. Could I help it that they looked totally retarded?

"My name is not 'girl' it's Zoey and keep your hands to yourself in the future little boy!"

"Um, excuse me," I started. I heard a growl go my way, Zoey _still_ looking constipated. My index finger went up straight, signaling I was asking a question. Takuya obviously knew the gesture, especially since one of my blonde eyebrows was slightly higher than the other. He knew I was asking a question.

"How old are you anyway? To me it seems as though you're younger than Tommy. You're not even that tall either." I decided to stop there, not wanting to bring up the, ahem, 'chest size' tactic. Oh man, bring that up and it's an all-out cat fight.

"Was I not clear enough with you Ms. Butt-in? SHUT. UP!"

Rolling my eyes, I grew tired of their bickering. Deciding my best way to go was where I came from, because no, I was _not_ jumping ten yards down to the bottom, I started walking until the word 'Tommy' flew into the mix.

"Fine, let's go. They're probably, in there," I heard Takuya's voice in the distance. '_They're'_ meaning two? My eyes widened as I suddenly remembered something…

_About ten minutes into our quest to find the Spirit, two running figure's caught my eye. A growl formed in my throat._

_"Seriously?" Rolling my eyes, I clenched the unharmed hand. It lightly shook from frustration. _

_"There goes an accident waiting to happen." Koji propped his head to the side. "They shouldn't be wandering alone in this place but oh well!"_

_A pain of guilt went through my chest. Jp could run off a cliff, I wouldn't care, but, Tommy. He was just a little kid, ignorance spelling out his nature. He looked about nine, the same age as Emma, my sister. Just imagining her running around the Digital World, the crazy Digimon that attacked me attacking her, or worse, killing her. _

_Slightly gulping, Koji turned to me, hearing the sudden noise. "You okay," he asked. Looking into his eyes I saw he had no pity for Tommy, just annoyance. That was the moment I realized he was an only child, not being able to relate to having a younger sibling. _

_"Yeah," I squeaked, having to clear my throat from the gravel sounding response. He still knew something was up, but he didn't pry which I was thankful for._

_"I'm not here to play babysitter." Not being able to tell if it was directed at me, which I guessed was the most probable answer, he walked, me following. Gargled noises came from behind. Walking backwards, I looked at the spot Tommy and Jp ran past, nothing being there. Shrugging, I ran lightly to catch up with Koji._

"Must be my imagination, huh? Damnit," I mumbled. Wind whooshed past me as I ran, deeper and deeper into the walls.

Like I said before, Jp could run off a cliff but, Tommy…

Just, not Tommy.

* * *

Silence, that's what you need to have when looking for someone. So when I heard Jp screaming, I ran, screaming.

"Tommy! Tommy! Hang on I'm coming!"

The screaming got louder as my foot and the wounded one met the ground in a fast but painful sprint. Years of softball, basketball, soccer, and even a year or two in lacrosse really helped in situations like this.

Right in front of me was a barred gate, cutting me off from the two boys I saw below. My shoulder connected with the gate, me regretting it on impact since it was my injured one. Damn those Pagumon!

"Tommy!"

The little boy heard his name being called and smiled, making a warm feeling burst inside me. At least I knew he was okay. Suddenly that warm feeling was replaced with a cold one as soon as I saw a whole group of Pagumon, probably the same little shit's that tried to kill me as well. God, these Digimon were the greediest little things on the face of this planet!

From my left I saw another figure, Koji. He must've knocked his gate down since he could fall if he leaned forward anymore. He caught my eye and I could read his expression easily.

_Stay._

"What? Koji you can't seriously be thinking- NO DON'T!"

But it was too late. Koji jumped, looking like a bird about to spread his wings. He grabbed the pole above that slanted down at the angle he was falling. His yell filled the air, each second he was a foot closer to the ground. I was scared for him, one slip and 'SPLAT!'

Once his feet touched the ground I breathe out a long and worrisome sigh. There at the bottom he stood, his face in a prideful smile. Before I could say a word, most of the Pagumon charged for Koji. The sole of his shoe hit the pole he came from, a tall part about three centimeters taller than he was.

With the pole, he charged as well, looking like a true soldier with his life on the line. Koji swung it but the smaller group dodged it. Having no hesitation, Koji jumped and swung again, being caught in the middle. All Pagumon around him went to the center. I had to close my eyes, not being able to imagine his flesh being torn off of him, his eyes in fear.

I had to pen them, just to get those images out. I couldn't afford to think like that. It'd be wrong.

Koji kept swinging at each Pagumon. It was like a cycle, he'd use the same moves each time, and he was just recycling it and using a new one. 'Out with the old, in with the new.'

Running to the left, Koji put the bar under his arms making his shoulders at an awkward angle. Now _all _Pagumon had their eyes aimed at Koji, dog piling the one human, a pole stuck up from the middle, hitting the one on top, and the one that was trying to kill me. The Pagumon went soaring, the others jumping or being fended off by Koji who was spinning like a Merry-Go-Round.

My theory about the Pagumon jumping off was flawed as each one hit the walls around us with a pained expression on their face (or body…). The leader came down like a falling meteorite and landed right in front of Koji. I smiled.

"Oh yah human? Don't smile yet!" Suddenly, a familiar stream of blue and different darker colors surrounded the leader Pagumon, the bright light shining on Koji's face and making him look angelic.

When the stream of blue disappeared, a pile of some weird goop laid there. I breathed in and right away, my nostrils were on fire.

Coughing, my hand went to my mouth. "H-Holy, c-c-crap. What is th-that god awf-f-ful sme-ll?"

The goop was a purple color. It started rising, its size increasing until it was as tall as Koji by five times. It had a large mouth, fangs somehow hanging from the Digimon's mouth. Two metal plates went around its bulging eyes while black tubes stuck out of its back. But the appearance wasn't the worst. Nope, I'd say its hygiene was.

Tommy and Jp screamed, probably because of how ugly looking it was. The Digimon turned towards them, gargle noises coming from it that I couldn't understand and I bet the others couldn't either.

Koji charged at the creature. I watched until a strange mechanical sound came from my pocket. Reaching into my black pocket, my stormy D-Tector was reacting, and suddenly the screen lit up and the same heavenly voice spoke again that I dreaded to hear.

"Raremon, a sewer Digimon. If the smell of its rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, its Acid Sludge attack will." Ew, its 'rotting flesh'? That's pretty gruesome.

"Koji be careful!" I couldn't do anything. I was trapped behind these bars, I was injured, and I didn't have any fighting skills. Damnit! Why'd I have to stop learning Karate when I was five?!

Raremon looked at Tommy, a sudden green liquid shooting out of his mouth. Koji ran towards the younger boy and thankfully shoved him out of the way.

Sighing in relief, I looked at the spot where Tommy earlier stood and saw holes in the ground. "What? T-The Acid Sludge attack, can mold someone?" This wouldn't be good.

"Acid Sludge!" More sludge was shot out towards Koji and Tommy as Koji ran, carrying a petrified Tommy in his arms. They ran in zigzags and in different patterns but every time, the acid nearly hit them.

"Ew it smells!"

I really wanted to bang my head on a wall right now! Not only did I have to deal with being held back by some stupid injuries and being behind bars, or a stupid, stinky, sludge monster Digimon, but now I also had two idiots to listen to as well!

My eyes laid on Takuya. He pulled out his D-Tector and started talking to it. I couldn't exactly hear what he was saying since his voice was quieter and less whiny than his girlfriends, but I knew with the determined look in his eye, he wanted to get in and fight as well.

Did he deserve to be put in the battle? He did already prove himself when he fought against Cerberumon, but still, he would be useful in this situation. Especially since Koji didn't have a Spirit to defend himself and Tommy.

"Going somewhere?" I looked back to Koji and saw him being pushed towards a hole with Tommy in his arms. Raremon knew he was cornering him, so Koji's only option was to both try and run again- though I doubted it. We didn't know how much energy Koji had left with him carrying Tommy all around- or to fall into a hole which we all knew wasn't an option.

"Takuya!" My yell caused him to look around but eventually find me. He looked partially shocked as to where I was but it brushed off as he saw my face. "Don't just stand there, help him! You're the only one who can Spirit Evolve, _so_, Spirit Evolve!"

Takuya gave me a 'duh!' face and I sent a 'don't look at me or I'll rip your face off' expression right back at him causing our little fight to end.

Not being able to look at him any longer, I saw Koji's foot slightly slip. I choked on my own saliva and coughed my throat dry and bare. Raremon came above them, looking as though his mouth was going to just come down and swallow them whole. The image of that made me slightly shiver.

Our time was up and I closed my eyes. Everyone was silent and I could only see darkness from my eyelids being glued shut.

Seconds passed until a yell erupted.

"SPIRIT!"

Takuya had awaken the Spirit.

When I opened my eyes, Agunimon was already holding Raremon to a wall. Green sludge shot out of his mouth while he also screamed. Agunimon jumped back, Raremon still spitting green sludge at Agunimon. Using his arm as a shield, he flung it to the side.

Raremon went rabid, sludge flying in every direction. A green blob was flung towards me. With quick reflects, I ran back and squatted, both my hands covering my head. A sizzling was heard behind me and I stayed in the same position until it stopped. When I looked back the gate was still in partial contact, only few bars burned off completely.

Running back to witness the battle underneath, Takuya de-Spirit Evolved, standing in front of Koji and Tommy.

Takuya looked just as shocked as the rest of us. "What's going on? I turned back into me."

Parts of the ceiling fell through causing rays of light to shine down on the warriors underneath me. All looked as though angels were calling to a chosen one.

And I had an idea of who that was.

"Still here!" Raremon put his head back, slinging numerous sludge wads at the three boys below. "Watch out!" Takuya took Tommy and covered him with his body. My eyes widened as Koji's body fell back, slowly falling into the hole.

His screams filled the whole place, my heart slightly tightening as well as my throat. I couldn't breathe and I felt like I wanted to puke.

As if in some cruel joke, Raremon blew a hole with his Acid Sludge attack, the light shining onto the hole where my travel companion fell into and was gone.

And I only had one person to blame.

All the lights shined onto the hole, looking like a beautifully symmetrical scene. Koji's voice came from the bottom, two words most of us were familiar with hearing.

"_SPIRIT EVOLUTION_!"

Coming up, the familiar wolf figure cane from the darkness and into the light, his arms crossed while one foot stood in front of the other making him have a proud stance. Now seeing the wolf like Digimon more clearly, his armor was silver like the moon shining down on water with a long scarf that flowed in the wind. I smirked at his scarf, realizing it was the same pattern on his shoes that I really loved.

The rest of the guys down to where Koji's Spirit stood oohed and were defiantly star stricken. After all who wouldn't be?

He was the chosen one.

Landing in front of Raremon, he puffed his chest and separated his arms in a defensive stance. White Gnome Digi-Dude stood in-between his yellow rabbit friend and Biyomon. Gnome guy had his green book out, his voice being the only one I would hear. "That's the Legendary Warrior of Light, Lobomon!"

Zoey started the whole 'I've never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life' campaign, the others agreeing. If I was also down there, I'd agree too, I mean he was beautiful.

"Acid Sludge!"

Lobomon grabbed his arm, a weapon made entirely out of light shined in his hand. "Lobo Kendo!" Charging at the speed of light he sliced through each wad of sludge aimed at him. Jumping up his Kendo went right in the middle of Raremon's head; numerous dark purple liquids came shooting out of his head around Lobomon.

The beast roared in pain, Lobomon jumping off. He said something to Raremon, but I couldn't hear. I had a guess that it was a threat or Koji asking the Digimon, 'any final words?'

"FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZES!"

A Fractal Code? Is that what a Digimon is made up of? Biting the inside of my cheek, another thought came to me. _If the Digimon is made up of this 'Fractal Code', are we made up of the same thing since we're in their world? If it's that easy to attack us when we're this fragile since we're human, what will happen if we die?_

Koji turned back into a human, panting on his hands and knees. Pushing the thoughts aside, I smiled in our victory. "Good job Koji," I yelled causing others eyes to go to me. I ignored them, grabbing the bars. "You did an awesome job and looked fricking awe-!"

The bars fell through and the whole gate like structure plummeted down.

Along with me.

It wasn't until I hit the pavement that I knew what happened. Seriously! The whole time I fell felt like a millisecond, how was I supposed to know what happened if it happened that sudden. Groaning, Zoey ran over and I saw her lavender hat between my squinted eyes. Everything was spinning. By the time I came to, Koji was socializing with Takuya.

"My name is Takuya Kanbara," Takuya said. Koji's eyes slightly narrowed. "Takuya huh? See yah."

My eyes widened. Getting up, I slightly grunted. "Koji w-wait!" My voice came out slightly gravely, but Koji turned to me none the less.

Being put on the spot by his blue eyes and the others eyes as well, I looked down and shuffled my feet. Blinking, I looked up again, my face determined. "I'm coming too."

Examining me, his eyes went from my head to my toes. I didn't think he was checking me out, I mean, what'd he have to check out anyway? I hated to think this but Zoey did have a nicer body, even though Koji was seeing how hurt I was.

"Okay just don't," he partially trailed off, my eyes and his burning into each other. He continued, "Hold me back. Don't hold me back," he paused again but then smirked. "Samantha Kanbara."

I did nothing but shake my head with a defeated smile on my face. The other's looked at me as though I was crazy, but me and Koji knew what we were talking about, like an inside joke we only knew.

We walked out of the darkness and bad smelling air into the fresh wind of the Digital World. Little white Digimon floated in the air, looking like they were racing, but also looking extremely happy.

Koji sat down, his body leaning against a tree. I sat down next to him but decided to lay down on the grass, my body sprawled out but relaxed. Taking a deep and sensationally breath in, my nostrils didn't burn from the scent of rotting flesh but instead were spoiled in crispy, Digital air.

My eyelids were heavy and before I knew it, I was asleep.

Koji being my only friend here in the Digital World.

* * *

**DONE! Holy crap I spent a day only finishing five pages. Why? I don't know. I'm just glad I had the day off to get this done. Okay, now I'm thinking of making a schedule to balance my two stories. I'll write two chapters of ITE and then I'll write another for this story. I'd write two chapters of this story as well but It's just a lot easier to write with ITE than this one, basically because Digimon Frontier has a lot more sentimentally things in it than Soul Eater does.**

**So with that said, have a super awesome day!**


End file.
